The lost years
by Sweet cookie-baby5
Summary: Its been seven years since the situation with Goliad and Stormo. Four years since Finn and Princess Bubblegum have seen each other. Finn now a full grown adult, is visiting Stormo. Stormo the creature still in slumber. Bubblegum takes this chance to meet the new Finn. But have princess bubblegum and Finn even changed at all?
1. Chapter 1

It's been seven years since the incident with Goliad and Stormo. To the exact day. Finn was walking calmly to the ledge where Stormo and Goliad sat.

The rain pored down, making the air foggy. Tip, tap the rain pelted down onto Finn's jacket.

He let out a quiet sigh as he reached Stormo. He sat there unmoving like a statute. Yet the rain dripping down from his fur made it real.

Finn's hand slowly stroking Stormo's dripping fur. Made sentimental tears begin to appear.

"You're here." Bubblegum's voice rang through his ears. Yet the long day of adventuring and the drowsiness made him somewhat unaware.

" Long day?" Bubblegum said as a red sword rested against her neck. Finn quickly muttered about trying to find his scabbard.

" Oh sorry about that B, it's been a extremely long week." Finn babbled under his breath. Bubblegum letting out a bright giggle.

" Ah what an absolute truth." Finn looked at her bewitched.

" Well my week has been extremely full! But this week has still been the best." The last bit was hard for Finn to pick up in the pouring rain. Yet her sweet voice still reached Finn's ear.

" Ahh can't believe it's been seven long years." She said turning to the masculine beasts.

" You always show up Finn, rain, sun, hail!, even snow! You always show." Even in the luminous sky Finn could still see the pink shine of bubble's eyes. He turned blushing, turning red like a roaring fire. Bubblegum giggled to herself.

" Finn you'll catch a cold out here."

" Just a while longer, it's Stormo's birthday."

The rain still Poured and the darkness only been lit by the light inside the castle. Bubblegum stood staring at the creature loved by Finn. It's amazing how every year Finn would always make it. You could tell he was exhausted, he needed sleep. But it was Finn and he powered through the exhaustion, like he always did. Years had gone by, Bubblegum and Finn got drawn further and further apart. This would of been the first time bubblegum would of seen Finn in four years. She always saw the man that would stand outside her window every year on the same day. Today she wanted to see him, bubblegum had been given much more free time. She wished that, that time could be spent with Finn.

Bubblegum found herself staring at Finn. She could of been doing that for over four minutes, hopefully he didn't notice. Though bubblegum was snapped back into reality when Finn began to fall backwards. She leap forward, luckily Finn stop himself instead he caught bubblegum in his arms. She bounced back, Finn close call! Maybe you should come inside, I would feel less worried if you spent the night here.

" Ahh B I don't know about that I'm fine, I really don't want "

" Don't worry about it it's no trouble." She stumbled grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him slowly. Though instead she stood there for a couple of moments tugging and pulling. While Finn stood there scratching his head. He took a step lunging bubblegum forward. She calmly kept her cool and continued pulling Finn.

" I didn't finish my sentence though." Finn didn't fight it though, it was true that he was exhausted and that sleeping here wouldn't be a bad thing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Author's note: Ah I just had to write this fanfiction I watched the episode. Then I had this big idea for this fanfiction, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

" Ahhh." Escaped Finn's cold lips, dried and cracking from the rich cold air. It was an unexpected sensation entering the warmth of the castle. The cold icy air melting off Finn's skin, a moment to take in the warmth. It was interrupted as bubblegum started to quickly pace away. Finn stayed unusually quiet, walking silently behind bubblegum. Through the unchanged castle, sweet smelling from the candy. The familiar scent rushing memories to Finn's sleepy mind.

Bubblegum's mind was racing with thoughts. Was Finn uncomfortable around her now? Has the years really affected their friendship so much? Or is it Finn that has changed so drastically over the years? Her breathing was fast as well as her walking pace. She didn't now what was wrong with her! She was fine minutes ago. Then the sensational sound that Finn made moments ago sent her funny, funny like hearing the word moist.

" No Finn wouldn't of changed that much..." It was accidentally blurted out.

" Did you say something B?" She panicked quite drastically at the question. " Oh no! It's nothing just mumbling about tomorrow's plans." He smiled to himself, bubblegum been to focused on keeping ahead of Finn to see his bright smile.

To truth Finn was also terribly tired, he couldn't even bring himself to speak unless it was necessary. The blonde was also just taken back by it all. Walking through the castle, seeing and hearing bubblegum. After all those year with only having the memory of her.

Bubblegum's heartbeat started to slow down. As she tried to push Finn out of her mind. Finn had changed out though, well he was twenty one years old now. And the years had treated him well, as bubblegum glanced at the reflection of the glass. The windows showing a tall man, blonde sandy hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, well those eyes were just something she couldn't forget. Though there were details that had changed. Like how he didn't wear his white bear hat anymore, his thick hair now free and scruffy. The fact that he still wore a blue t-shirt yet he ditched the blue shorts. Just so many details about his personality could of changed also.

So as bubblegum's raced with thoughts of Finn. Finn's mind drifted to the pink princess. She was almost the same in looks, and hopefully personally Finn hoped. Her pink hair floated on her mid back, thanks to the winter she wore a pink trench coat, black leggings and pink fluffy uggboots.

" Nice boots." He chucked, the princess stopping in her tracks.

" What's wrong with my boots?!" He cried with even more laughter, as she scolded him a evil stare. The boy laughing harder and harder each time he looked at her.

" A princess wearing fluffy boots!" She began to smile and laugh herself. The fact that Finn was so tired that anything chuckle Worthing became crying with laughter funny made the young princess sob with laughter.

" Come on! Finn you're exhausted." As Finn was still cracking up with laughter, bubblegum had to pull Finn to her room. Even stop was slow as Finn struggled to walk and laugh.

Finally bubblegum was able to drop Finn onto the bed. He slowly chuckled, then stopping at the comfort of the bed. Slowly snuggling himself into the bed, the princess sitting at his side.

" Did you know apart from my appearance I really haven't changed at all. Well today as you already may know I was completely exhausted, well I'm completely exhausting." He laid there staring at the roof.

" It's been so long, know what!? I'm already exhausted and I see a gorgeous bottle of red wine on that table." She smiled, getting off the bed and lifting the bottle.

" One glass then how about we hit the sack, then tomorrow I'm free how about we catch up?"

" Perfect." He called, slowly getting off the bed and fighting the exhaustion. Like a old man he wobbled to the table. Making bubblegum smile to herself.

" I guess some people never change..." She whispered ever so quietly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Here we are at chapter two of my little short story, please leave a review. I would love to know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sat at the brightly coloured pink table. Waiting ever so patiently for bubblegum to come back. He was ever so tired, Finn sat the twiddling his thumbs trying to keep himself going. Searching the room it seem the same even after all these years, he thought to himself.

"Here we go." Bubblegum said as she turned the corner, Finn could hear her coming. There she entered the room Finn took this chance to finally look at bubblegum. She seemed distracted by the tray that was carrying the many bottles of wine, her face stern and scrunched up, in a delicate cute way of course. The way her hair floated down her back Was definitely familiar, even her clothes hadn't changed they were still bring pink dresses covered with bows. And another thing that hadn't changed was her face!? She still had that delicate eighteen year old face.

" Finn?" He snapped back to reality.

" ?"

" You were staring?"

" Oh yeah, hey bubblegum how come peppermint Buttler isn't doing that for you?" Her face fell to the floor.

" Peppermint Buttler left years ago Finn, most of the candy people did, new creatures are now moving in. They're similar to me, a body like a human but not human..."

" Huh. Anyway sit down what delectable wine do you have for us today." She forced a fake smile and sat down, obviously there was more going on. But Finn wanted to spend his time wisely with his old friend.

" I actually don't know their names, the labels have been scratched away." Her soft hand pointed at a bottle.

" Let's go by smell then." She smiled, she needed to forget about her problems and focus on something old but familiar.

As she pored the first bottle in the wine glass, a sweet chestnut smell centred.

" It smells sweet." He look straight into bubblegum's eyes, it was like he was flirting without even trying.

Bubblegum became nervous, he can't be thinking about me when he says that he's just tired, yes just tired. She looked over to find Finn sniffing the glass oddly. She laughed to herself, but at the back of her mind. She wanted Finn but there was something stopping her. Should I ask him? How things are with him and flame princess? Nah that's not something to ask? But friends ask that stuff don't they? What am I thinking this is the first time we have actually seen each other in FOUR YEARS!

" Ummm bubblegum..." Finn mumble.

" Oh um, yes Finn?"

" The glass you're filling is overflowing... And our you ok? You're sweating..." Bubblegum dropped the empty wine bottle, in feel straight to the ground smashing into hundreds of pieces. She focused on the red wine that had dripped off the table and onto her lap, how could of I not have felt that?!

" Oh yes I'm great Finn, just let me get changed." Moments later bubblegum found Finn on the ground cleaning the mess she had made. He looked up smiling out her, her heart literally skipped a beat.

" You still keep the spare cleaning supplies in your room, luckily I remembered. Speaking of remembering I don't remember you been so clumsy, and spacey."

" Yeah I'm not usually like this... Guess it's one of those days." Finn chucked as he got off the floor and moved the bin back over to the corner of the room.

" There all done." His smile was so child like, it made bubblegum crave him even more.

" Thanks Finn you every cleaned the table." She said walking over there, she also noticed her wine glass was still over filled. She bent over sipping the glass.

" Wow and I definitely don't remember you doing that." She moved her head so that she faced Finn.

"I'm tired of been uptight." She mumbled in to the glass.

" Huh... I look your dress it's very casual and not uptight. She wore a long sleeved dress the fell just above her knees.

" Yeah I can't believe I put a white dress on! I hope I don't spill anymore wine."

" Maybe tonight will turn into a fashion show..." Finn chuckled to himself walking over to the table, bubblegum gum still mumbling into the glass.

Ok bubblegum just ask him, ask Finn. Just say that there were rumours years ago and you want to know if it's true, is Finn really...

" FINN are YOU MARRied To Flame prinCESS..." He looked at the strange princess still sipping over wine, her face red as an tomato.

" Oh don't be so shy to ask me, k. But um, that didn't work out. The wedding got cancelled... Due to reasons. I don't like talking about why it was canceled. When we got back together it looked like things were going good, and they were.. They were perfect, things were perfect..." Bubblegum stood up

" Finn I'm so sorry.." Finn continue to say it's ok to ask questions and all that. While in bubblegum's head a million thoughts were rushing through. Omg I could get with Finn! Yes, yes, actually stuff it I'm actually going to do it.

Bubblegum stood up straight and walked over to Finn, he stopped talking and looked quite puzzled at bubblegum.

She jumped into him landing a kiss, a kiss that was returned. But before the moment could really burn. Bubblegum whispered into Finn's ear.

" I'm sorry Finn but I'm so glad that you're here with me tonight and not flame princess. I want you..." The hugged for the moment. While bubblegum thought about why this is so wrong Finn realise how much he wanted this. He took in ever detail, the way her hair smelt like chestnuts, how soft her hair really was, the mumbles he could hear in his right ear, and the way her hand caressed his hair.

Finn broke the hug and look at bubblegum.

" I want this too..." She smiled tears nearly in her eyes.

" Don't worry so much it'll be ok." Finn whispered to bubblegum.

She jumped into Finn again their lips touching, the kissing started. The moment started to burned this time, Finn knocked the princess onto the bed breaking the kiss, to take his shirt off. Bubblegum smiling bitting her fingers trying to keep the unrest in.

He fell to her the kissing started again, the kissing turned in a moment, that moment turned into night a night that they wouldn't forget...

Finn rolled over the next morning to hug bubblegum. Yet she wasn't there, Finn jumped up. He was puzzled and starting to think that what they did was just night, and nothing more. He got up to call her name and walk to the bathroom she wasn't there... He quickly rushed to get his clothes on, yet what Finn didn't noticed was that there was a pink note sitting on his jacket. The note was flung across the room. In his anger he stormed out, she lied to me, all it was, was a one night stand. Finn started to laugh to himself

" Well I got played good." He shook his head and walked straight home.

" Well there is still one more girl I could have a life with..."

Bubblegum entered the room to find no one there... She called his name and looked around the room like Finn did moments ago...

" Did I get played..." Then she was the note on the ground folded exactly like it was before... He didn't find the note, did he...

" Hey Finn, when you wake up I probably won't be there. Sorry I just had to take care of some morning business and I couldn't wake you, you look so peaceful. She you soon XOXO I love you Finn..." She read the note out tears streaming down her face, will he even believe me if u told him.

The end


End file.
